Oneshot
by xxx Azusa xxx
Summary: Une série de one-shot sur différents thèmes principalement sur le couple Roy/Riza. Premier : la photo dans la montre.


Bonjour à tous !

Ma première fic de fullmétal alchemist sur !

Cette fanfic sera un recueil de one-shot essentiellement sur le couple Roy/Riza. J'en ai déjà écrit deux, j'attends les réactions pour mettre le deuxième. Donc n'hésitez pas !!

Commentez !!

PS : je suis désolée , mais apparemment le traitement de texte n'a pas très bien fonctionné du coup les points ont été remplacés par des virgules... Veuillez m'en excuser.

**La photo dans la montre :**

Il avait toujours une photo d'elle sur lui, Plus précisement dans sa montre en argent d'alchemiste d'état, Il gardait ce secret pour lui, Jamais elle ne l'avait vue, La seule personne a avoir eu ce privilège si on puisse dire c'est Edward Elric, Il était tombé dessus par hasard, bien sur,

Ce jour là, il était venu avec son petit frere Alphonse remettre un rapport au colonel avec une semaine de retard comme il se doit, Bien entendu cela lui avait valut de se faire sermonner par son superieur, Alphonse était resté dans le bureau précédant celui de l'officier jugeant qu'il valait mieux à Edward d'y aller seul, Ce bureau était occupé par la team mustang, présente a ce moment là,

On entendait les sermonts du colonel a travers la porte,

-Vous croyez que tout va bien pour Edward et qu'il voudrait pas mieux intervenir? S'inquiéta la grande armure,

-Bah, tu risque d'y rester si jamais tu franchi cette porte, lanca Havoc, Tu l'as jamais vu en colère le Mustang,

-N'exagérez pas H avoc, dit Riza, Il ne faut pas abuser non plus, il est pas si terrible que ça,

-Parlez pour vous, s'exclama Breda, il a peur de vous, c'est normal qu'il se mette jamais a gueler sur vous,

-Il n'a pas interet sinon moi aussi je le remet a sa place !

-Vous voulez un exemple ? Dit Havoc, regardez la derniere fois, la semaine derniére pour etre exact, J'étais en retard à cause d'un rendez-vous galant que j'avais eu pendant le déjeuné avec un jeune femme tout a fait charmante, elle est si belle avec ses grands yeux verts, et ses beaux cheveux, et sa sublime poitrine et ses,

-Tu t'égards Havoc ! S'exclama Falman

-Ah oui ! Et donc je suis arrivé en retard d'une petite heure, Faut dire que pour une fois c'est bien parti avec cette fille, Oui bon alors j'entre dans le bureau du colonel pour m'excuser de mon retard lorsque soudain il part dans un grand speech comme quoi je fou jamais rien et que c'était à cause de mon incompétence qu'il arrivait pas a gravir les échelons plus vite, Je vous raconte pas la guelante, J'avais pas encore dit un mot que déjà il me sermonne, il s'est pas vu, lui il fou jamis rien,

-Oui, faut dire qu'en ce moment le colonel est sur les nerfs, lanca Fuery

-Ouais, c'est à cause de son retard dans ses dossiers, dit Breda

-Affirmatif, En plus le lieutenant est toujours derriere lui, s'exclama Falman

-Oui, d'ailleurs avant que Havoc n'arrive ce jour là, le lieutenant Hawkeye lui avait déjà remonté les bretelles, constata Fuery,

-Ahaaa ! Alors ça veut dire que c'est votre faute si jme suis fait engueler ce jour là !

Dit Havoc en pointant son doit sur Riza,

Cette derniere avait suivit le débat avec Alphonse depuis le début, Il était plus que temps qu'ils se remettent au travail dailleurs,

-Bon messieurs, si je suis toujours derriere le colonel c'est pour qu'il se mette au travail, S'il vous a sermonné c'est parsque vous etes arrivé en retard Havoc, alors maintenant vous vous remettez au boulot ! Vous etes pas payés a glander, Quant a toi Alphonse ne crain rien il ne va pas tuer Edward,

-Merci lieutenant,

Ils se remirent donc tous au boulot,

Pendant ce temps là dans le bureau du colonel,

-Non mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Alors comme ça monsieur se permet de prendre des vacances sous prétexte qu'il doit absolument aller voir sa petite copine et par la meme il se permet de me remettre son rapport avec dix jours de retards ! Non mais t'aurait quand meme put trouver une meilleure excuse fullmétal,

-Je vous dit que je suis allé voir Winry pour qu'elle me répare mon bras, Et c'est pas ma petite copine ! Et c'est seulement une semaine de retard ! Sachez colonel qu'une semaine c'est 7 jours et pas dix,

-Oh je te remercie Edward, grace a toi je dormirai moins con ce soir ! Joue pas sur les mots Fullmétal ! A cause de toi jme suis fait enguelé par les hauts chefs de l'armée !

-Fallait leur dire la vérité, Je vous ai donné un cou de fil,

-Et je leur dit que tu prend du bon temps ? Je t'avais donné trois jours ! Trois ! Pas sept !

-Ca va, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat,

-N'abuses pas de ma patience,

Edward avait pris place bien a l'aise sur un fauteuil faisant face au bureau, Roy c'etait levé et avait les poings sur le bois du bureau encombré de documents, Soudain le téléphone sonna, Roy jeta un regard haineux au garcon et décrocha le combiné,

-Roy Mustang j'écoute,

-...

-Oui passez le moi,

-...

-Oui,

-...

-hum très bien j'arrive.

Il raccrocha.

-Je m'en vais 5 minutes ! Toi tu bouges pas de là compris?

-Oui oui c'est bon,

Roy parti et claqua la porte derriere lui,

-Oufff ! Il est épuisant quant il s'y met celui la,

Il jeta un regard autours de lui, Il y avait 2 autres bureaux dans la piece tous encombrés de papiers a remplir, Il ricanna, Apparement Edward n'était pas le seul a remettre ses rapports en retard, Soudain un éclat brillant attira son regard sur le bureau de Roy, Il s'approcha, C'était la montre en argent du flamme alchemist

-Tiens tiens, On a oublié sa montre colonel,

Soudain une idée mesquine passa dans l'esprit du garcon, Et si, comme lui, il renfermait un secret dans sa montre,

-Héhé voyons voir si vous etes un petit cachotié,

Il tenta de l'ouvrir, Elle était scéllée avec de l'alchimie, Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réussir a la forcer, Il l'ouvrit,

-Hein?

Il y avait rien dedans,

-Bah il doit bien y avoir quelque chose,

Il trouva ce quelque chose, Derriere la paroi de la montre il y avait un morceau de papier, ou plutot...

-Une photo ? Une photo du lieutenant !

Oui, Sur cette photo il y avait Riza avec son chien dans ses bras et qui souriait joyeusement, Un sourire apparut sur ses levres, Il s'empressa de remettre la montre a sa place avant que le colonel n'arrive.

-Alors pas trop impatienté?

-Si voyons vous savez bien que j'adooore votre compagnie monsieur Mustang dit Edward d'un ton mielleux

-Vous m'envoyez ravie tres cher, Et puige savoir pourquoi ? Dit Roy sur le meme ton en prennant place sur son fauteuil,

-Je viens de découvrir quelque chose,

-Et quoi donc ?

-Que vous etes un serieux petit pervers! Avoir la photo de sa subordonnée sur soi, c'est un peu de l'abus vous ne trouvez pas ?

Soudain le visage de Roy pris une teinte violacé puis écarlate.

-Enfoiré ! T'as regardé dans ma montre !

-Elle est tombé et elle s'est ouverte.

-Grrr ! Sors d'ici ! Je te retiens toutes tes vacances des prochaines années ! Ca t'apprendra ! Et maintenant DEGUAGE !!

-Oooooh... Mais c'est que j'ai touché un point sensible ! Vous seriez pas amoureux colonel ?

-Casses toi !

Ed fila en vitesse et pris Al au passage. Mais avant de partir il prit le temps de faire un beau clin d'oeil au lieutenant lorsqu'elle demanda pourquoi il partait si vite.

-Le colonel vous expliquera !

Roy fulminait. Personne n'avait jamais vue cette photo et il fallait que ce soit ce gamin qui la voie. Il le traitait de tous les noms quand on toqua à la porte. Elle s'entrouvit sur Riza.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Oui,

Son coeur s'apaisit a sa vue.

Plus tard alors qu'ils étaient seuls, Riza demanda a Roy pourquoi il s'était autant énervé,

-Ce petit enfoiré a regardé quelque chose de, disons de secret.

-Ah.

-Et vous, vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que c'est ? Les autres n'ont pas arrétés de me harceler pour savoir ce que c'était,

-Si vous voulez me le montrer, libre à vous,

Roy la regarda un moment, puis il se leva, la main serrée sur sa montre dans sa poche.

_Vous seriez pas amoureux colonel ?._ Peut être qu'Ed avait raison après tout,

Il prit son courage a deux mains et s'approcha de Riza, Elle se tourna vers lui un peu inquiete de son comportement,

-Tout va bien ?

-Oh oui,

Il se pencha doucement vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément,

Un peu surprise au début Riza finit par passer ses bras autours de son cou pour approfondir encore plus le baiser,

Roy se recula un peu et lui murmura Je t'aime a l'oreille et l'embrassa de nouveau,

Derriere la porte resté entrouverte,

-Hihihihi ! Ricanna Ed, je le savais bien qu'ils étaient amoureux, Et c'est grace à moi s'il se sont retrouvés, Aaa l'amour, Tu sais Al, la justice triomphe toujours !

-Et c'est toi la justice ? Au lieu de t'occuper des autres occupes toi de toi et de Winry,

-Hein mais de quoi est ce que tu parles,?

Derriere eux les paris battaient leur plien

-Moi je dis qu'ils vont le faire ce soir !

-Moi je dit qu'il le feront pas avant le mariage !

-Moi je dit qu'ils auront une fille !

-Non un garcon !

Voilà. 1er one shot. Com' com' com' :)

xxx Azusa xxx


End file.
